concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Buckley
1965 Summer 1965 Two Tables, Bell Gardens, CA Fall 1965 Paradox, Anaheim, CA Fall 1965 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA 1966 February 1966 It’s Boss, Los Angeles, CA February 1966 Leadbelly’s, Los Angeles, CA February 1966 The Trip, Los Angeles, CA During most of the early shows Tim Buckley is accompanied by Larry Beckett (drums), Jim Fielder (bass) and Brian Hartzler (electric guitar). Sometimes performing as The Bohemians. March 1966 The Trip, Los Angeles, CA March 1966 The Action, Los Angeles, CA March 1966 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA April/ May 1966 Nite Owl Café, New York City, NY With Lee Underwood (electric guitar) and unknown bass player and drummer. September 1966 Galaxy, Los Angeles, CA September 1966 Bido Lido, Los Angeles, CA With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Johnny Seiter (drums) and Jim Fielder (bass) November 1966 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (Supporting Joan Baez) December 23-31, 1966 The Balloon Farm, New York City, NY (Supporting The Mothers Of Invention) December 1966 Nite Owl Café, New York City, NY Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Johnny Seiter (drums) and Jim Fielder (bass) 1967 January 1967 The Dom, New York City, NY (Supporting Nico) January 13, 1967 Stony Brook University, Long Island, NY (Supported by Jackson Browne and Steve Noonan) February 1967 Gerde’s Folk City, New York City, NY February 1967 Bitter End, New York City, NY February 1967 Bard College, New York City, NY February 1967 Swarthmore College, Pennsylvania, PA (Supporting Jefferson Airplane) February 28, 1967 Cheetah, Los Angeles, CA March 5, 1967 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY (with Charles Lloyd Quintet. Jefferson Airplane were supposed to play this show, but looks unlikely) March 6, 1967 Folklore Center, New York City, NY (Solo performance) March 23-April 3, 1967 Garrick Theatre, New York City, NY (supporting Frank Zappa with Richie Havens) April 6-10, 1967 The Mainpoint, Philadelphia, PA April 1967 Café au Go Go, New York City, NY Solo performance / “No Man Can Find The War” is taped by CBS for ‘Inside Pop’. June 6-18, 1967 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (Supporting The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band) June 11, 1967 Cushing Memorial Theater, Mt. Tamalpais State Park, Mill Valley CA (KFRC Fantasy Fair & Magic Mountain Music Festival) June 22-25, 1967 The Mainpoint, Philadelphia, PA June 28, 1967 Village Theater, New York City, NY (Bread For Heads Festival with Frank Zappa, Fugs, Allen Ginsburg and Left Banke) July 18-19, 1967 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (supporting Jimi Hendrix Experience, with Moby Grape) July 21-22, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with (21st) MC5 & Ourselves, (22nd) The Shaggs & The Up) July 1967 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA August 1967 Santa Barbara, CA (w/ Jimi Hendrix Experience, Moby Grape, Canned Heat) August 1967 Café au Go Go, New York City, NY September 1967 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA September 1967 Whisky A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA September 22, 1967 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (Hootenanny. With Lee Underwood & Carter CC Collins. with Pete Seeger, John Bassett, Len Chandler, Janis Ian and The Star Spangled String Band) September 23, 1967 Stony Brook University, Long Island, NY (Supporting The Doors) October 10, 1967 Café au Go Go, New York City, NY With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Carter CC Collins (congas). October 19-22, 1967 The Mainpoint, Philadelphia, PA October 1967 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA November 13-14, 1967 Garrick Theatre, New York City, NY With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Jim Fielder (bass), Billy Mundi (drums), Ian Underwood (keyboards) and Bunk Gardner (tenor sax). November 1967 Café au Go Go, New York City, NY (Supporting Canned Heat) November 1967 Village Gate, New York City, NY November 30-December 1-3, 1967 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA December 9, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA (supporting The Mothers Of Invention) December 14, 1967 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Mothers Of Invention with Chambers Brothers) December 15-16, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Mothers Of Invention with Chambers Brothers) December 22, 1967 Trauma, Philadelphia, PA December 22, 1967 tapes a solo appearance, singing Song to the Siren, on The Monkees TV show, episode 58, The Frodis Caper (Mijacogeo), broadcast on March 25, 1968. December 26-31, 1967 Cafe Au Go-Go, New York City, NY 1968 January 7, 1968 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (Supporting The Incredible String Band) January 26-27, Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (Supported by The Nazz) Spring: guitarist Lee Underwood is temporarily dropped from band due to problems with alcohol; vibraphonist David Friedman replaces him. March 1-2, 1968 Circle Star Theatre, San Carlos, CA (Supporting The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band) March 8, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.15 supporting Big Brother & The Holding Company with Albert King) March 1968 Riverboat, Toronto, ON With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Carter CC Collins (congas) & Danny Thompson (stand-up bass) March 30, 1968 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Supporting The Incredible String Band) With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Carter CC Collins (congas) & Danny Thompson (stand-up bass) March 30, 1968 Speakeasy, London, ENG with Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Carter CC Collins (congas) & Danny Thompson (stand-up bass) April 1, 1968 Studio 1 at 201 Piccadilly, London, ENG (records five songs, "Morning Glory", "Coming Home to You (Happy Time)", "Sing a Song for You", "Hallucinations/Troubadour" & "Once I Was" for John Peel’s Top Gear show, BBC Radio 1 (broadcast on April 7) April 1968 performs Happy Time and Morning Glory on Late Night Line Up, a BBC-2 TV program. April 1968 Arts Laboratory, London, ENG with Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Carter CC Collins (congas) & Danny Thompson (stand-up bass) April 5, 1968 Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London, ENG (supported by Roy Harper) with Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Carter CC Collins (congas) & Danny Thompson (stand-up bass) April 1968 Copenhagen, DEN April 1968 Fantasio, Amsterdam, NED (Taping of a Dutch TV special called TWEN without an audience) with Lee Underwood (electric guitar) & Carter CC Collins (congas) May 1968 Mainpoint, Philadelphia, PA May 17-18, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (Supporting The Byrds. A four-weekend engagement) May 21-June 2, 1968, Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (Supported by The Incredible String Band on 29th to 1st) May 1968 Central Park, New York City, NY (Supporting The Paul Butterfield Blues Band) June 3, 1968 The Steve Allen Show June 14-16, 1968 Carousel, San Francisco, CA (supported by Booker T & The MGs & It’s A Beautiful Day) June 18-23, 1968 The Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA (Supported by Lisa Kindred) July 3-13, 1968 Whisky A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA July 19-21, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Supported by The Velvet Underground) July 28, 1968 Newport Folk Festival, New York, NY With David Friedman (vibes) and Carter CC Collins (congas). August 15-18, 1968 The Mainpoint, Philadelphia, PA September 28, 1968 Internationale Essener Songtage (Essen, Germany) Also with Blossom Toes, Degenhardt-Beat, Julie Felix, Edu Lobo, Mother Murphys, Mothers of Invention, Olympic, Soul Caravan, St. Gile’s System, Time is Now, Schnuckenack Reinhardt and Tangerine Dream. October 1: returns to London; records two songs for Top Gear (Love From Room 109 at the Islander and The Train) October 7, 1968 Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, ENG (Released as “Dream Letter: Live In London 1968”. Backed by Lee Underwood, David Friedman and Pentangle bassist, Danny Thompson); also appears on The Julie Felix Show on BBC TV October 13. October 10, 1968 Falconer Center, Copenhagen, DEN (poss 12th) Setlist: “I Don’t Need It To Rain”, “Strange Feelin'”, “Country Boy”, “Gypsy Woman”, “Buzzin’ Fly” With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), David Friedman (vibes) and Niels Henning Ørsted Pedersen (double bass) October 18-19, 1968 Fillmore East, New York, NY (Supporting The Jeff Beck Group and Albert King) November 9, 1968 UMBC, Baltimore, MD (Supported by Earth opera) November 16, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Manayunk, PA (Support from Earth opera) November 21-24, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Russ Gibb Presents event, also featuring Jefferson Airplane, Blue Cheer, Terry Reid, the Stooges, Caste, Frost and Wilson Mower Pursuit) November 27, 1968 Performing Arts Theatre, Cleveland, OH December 14, 1968 Phoenix Forum, Phoenix, AZ (supported by Stone Canyon Blues Band) December 25-31, 1968 Troubadour Club, West Hollywood, CA 1969 Spring 1969 Kaleidoscope Theater, Manayunk, PA (supported by Earth Opera) March 14, 1969 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY Setlist: “Morning Glory”, “Grief In My Soul”, “Wings”, “Once I Was”, “Pleasant Street”, “Love From Room 109”, “Buzzin’ Fly”, “Strange Feelin'”, “(I Wanna) Testify”, “Gypsy Woman”, “Blue Melody”, “Dolphins”, “Down To The Bayou”. With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), John Miller (stand-up bass), David Friedman (vibes) and Carter CC Collins (congas). June 1969 Toledo, OH June 27 or 28, 1969 Denver Pop Festival Mile High Stadium, Denver, CO Setlist: “Dolphins”, “Gypsy Woman”, “Buzzin Fly”, “The Train” ( interrupted by the Denver Police Department). Also with The Mothers Of Invention, Crosby, Stills & Nash, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Jimi Hendrix Experience and Iron Butterfly. July 1969 Seattle Pop Festival, Seattle, WA August 13, 1969 Atlantic City Pop Festival (Atlantic City, NJ) August 1969 Central Park, New York, NY (Schaeffer Music Festival. Supported by Linda Ronstadt) August 1969 Max’s Kansas City, New York City, NY August 24, 1969 Storrowton Theatre, West Springfield, MA (Supported by Linda Ronstadt) September 3-4, 1969 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA Setlist: “Strange Feelin'”, “Venice Mating Call”, “I Don’t Need It To Rain”, “I Had A Talk With My Woman”, “Gypsy Woman”, “Chase The Blues Away”, “Blue Melody”, “Driftin'”, “Nobody Walkin'”. With Lee Underwood (guitar, electric piano), John Balkin (bass), Carter CC Collins (congas) and Art Tripp (drums). (Released as “Live At The Troubadour 1969”) September 1969 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC September 1969 Olde Cellar, Vancouver, BC November 2, 1969 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY Setlist: “Buzzin’ Fly”, “Pleasant Street”, “Once I Was”, “Love From Room 109”, “Dolphins”, “Morning Glory”, “Gypsy Woman”, “Anonymous Proposition”. With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), John Balkin (bass) and Carter CC Collins (congas). December 13, 1969 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA 1970 – Tulagi’s (Boulder, CO) With “John Balkin (stand-up bass, cello), Glenn Ferris (trombone), Emmett Chapman (stick guitar) and Maury Baker (drums) February ? 1970 Freeborn Hall on the UC Davis Campus February 7, 1970 Hill Auditorium, University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, MI February 11, 1970 plays I Woke Up and Come Here Woman on The Show, National Education Television at NET studio in Hershey, PA February 13, 1970 Edwards Auditorium, University of Rhode Island, Kingston, RI February 14, 1970 Baldwin Gym, Drew University, Madison, NJ February 15, 1970 E.J. Noble Auditorium, St. Lawrence University, Canton, NY February 21, 1970 Irvine Auditorium, University of Philadelphia, Philadelphia, PA February 22, 1970 Marquette University, Milwaukee, WI February 27-March 4, 1970 The Boarding House, San Francisco, CA April – Pennsylvania University, Philadelphia, PA (Support by Opera) With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), John Balkin (bass), Steve Clover (drums) and Bunk Gardner (tenor sax). – Troubadour (Los Angeles, CA) June 22-30: plays Phantasmagoria: A Community Effort, a concert series to benefit The Black Congress, KPFK, and the L.A. Free Clinic held at Wrigley Field (435 E. 42nd Place, LA); also on the bill: Frank Zappa, Alice Cooper, Sweetwater. June 23-28, 1970 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA August 29, 1970 Moonfire Inn, Los Angeles, CA (Supported by Geronimo Black) September - Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA Tim played with members of Frank Zappa’s band. September 15: does live studio performance with his Starsailor band for Boboquivari, a 30-minute Community TV of Los Angeles show that airs on KCET. September 25-26, 1970 Pepperland, San Rafael, CA (Supporting Frank Zappa & the Mothers Of Invention) With John Balkin (stand-up bass, cello), Glenn Ferris (trombone), Emmett Chapman (stick guitar) and Maury Baker (drums). October – San Francisco, CA – Lion’s Share, San Anselmo, CA November 1, 1970 In The Alley, Escondido, San Diego, CA Setlist: “Down By The Borderline”, “Jungle Fire”, “Just Back Into Town”, “Driftin’/I Don’t Need It To Rain”, “Cobra Waltz”, “Come Here Woman”, “Elephants Go Down”, “Monterey”, “Lorca”, “Learn What You Fear”, “The Healing Festival”. With John Balkin (5-string bass), Maury Baker (drums, tympani, percussion), Bunk Gardner (sax, alto flute) and Buzz Gardner (trumpet). November 13-14, 1970 Academy Of Music, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00 supported by Van Morrison & Linda Ronstadt) November 17-18, 1970 The Mainpoint, Philadelphia, PA December 1970 Bitter End West, Los Angeles, CA 1971 January 11, 1971 Olde Cellar, Vancouver, BC With John Balkin (5-string bass), Maury Baker (drums, tympani, percussion), Bunk Gardner (sax, alto flute) and Buzz Gardner (trumpet) January 17, 1971 Western Washington State College, Bellingham, WA August 4-8, 1971 In The Alley Folk Theatre, Escondido, CA (supported by Tom Waits) Winter/Spring – Field Room, Humboldt College, Arcata, CA – The Alley, Escondido, CA – Napa Valley, CA – Oakland, CA – Santa Cruz, CA 1972 Winter 1972 Pennsylvania Winter 1972 Cellar Door, Washington, DC With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Mark Sporer (bass) and Maury Baker (drums). August 10-12, 1972 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY August 22-27, 1972 The Boarding House, San Francisco, CA (With Alex Dmochowski on Bass) September 1972 Ratskellar at the University of Miami, Miami, FL September 6, 1972 Frank Zappa performs Igor Stravinsky’s L’Histoire du Soldat Soldier’s Tale at the Hollywood Bowl with the Los Angeles Philharmonic Orchestra (conducted by Lukas Foss); Zappa narrates; Ernest Fleischmann recites the part of the devil and Tim Buckley recites the part of the soldier. September 10, 1972 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Frank Zappa and The Doors) September 19-20, 1972 The Mainpoint, Philadelphia, PA September 22-23, 1972 Felt Forum, New York, NY (Supporting Frank Zappa) With Lee Underwood (electric guitar), Carter CC Collins (congas), Maury Baker (drums) and Mark Sporer (bass). Setlist: “Buzzin Fly”, Love From Room 109″, Happy Time”, “I Just Don’t Work Right In The Morning”, Gypsy Woman”. October 27, 1972 Forum, Montreal, QC (supporting Frank Zappa with Curtis Mayfield) October 28, 1972 War Memorial at the Oncenter Complex, Syracuse, NY (supporting Frank Zappa) October 29, 1972 Men’s Gym, Harpur College, Binghamton, NY (supporting Frank Zappa) October 31, 1972 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (2 shows supporting Frank Zappa) November 1, 1972 Palace Theatre, Waterbury, CT (supporting Frank Zappa) November 3, 1972 Syria Mosque, Richmond, VA (2 shows 7.30 & 10.00 supporting Frank Zappa) November 4, 1972 Park Center Arena, Charlotte, N.C (supporting Frank Zappa with Wild Turkey) November 5, 1972 Township Auditorium, Columbia, SC (supporting Frank Zappa with Wild Turkey) November 7, 1972 Long Island Arena, Commack, NY (supporting Frank Zappa) November 10, 1972 Irvine Auditorium, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows supporting Frank Zappa) November 11, 1972 D.A.R. Constitution Hall, Washington, DC (2 shows supporting Frank Zappa) November 12, 1972 Palace Theatre, Providence, RI (supporting Frank Zappa) December 9, 1972 Paramount Northwest Theatre, Portland, OR (supporting Frank Zappa & Ruben And The Jets) December 31, 1972 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with MC5, Roy Buchannan and Jett Black) 1973 Boston, MA The Cave, Vancouver, BC Victoria, BC March 23, 1973 Aragon Ballroom (Chicago, IL (Also with Bob Seger System, Mike Quatro and Gitcher Kicks) April 8, 1973 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (supported by Martin Mull) April 28, 1973 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (Supported by Colin Blunstone) June 5, 1973 Smiling Dog Saloon, Cleveland, OH With Lee Underwood (guitar), Mark Tiernan (keyboards), Bernie Mysior (bass) and Buddy Helm (drums). June 11-16, Richards, Atlanta, GA June 1973 Thunderbird Lodge, Las Placitas, Albuquerque June 1973 Houston August 7-8, 1973 The Mainpoint, Philadelphia, PA August 14-19, 1973 Oliver's, Boston, MA August 21-25, 1973 Egress, Vancouver, BC (Northeast College tour) October 14, 1973 Primo Showbar, Ann Arbor, MI October 27, 1973 Pittsfield Boys’ Club, Pittsfield, MA October 1973 Domino’s (Michigan) November 19-21, 1973 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC November 22-25, 1973 The Mainpoint, Philadelphia, PA November 27: records a live date at Long Island’s Ultrasonic Studios for WLIR; Tim’s band consists of Joe Falsia on lead guitar, Bernie Mysior on bass, Buddy Helm on drums,andMark Tiernan on keyboards. December 29, 1973 Max’s Kansas City, New York City, NY (Supported by Kathy Dalton) 1974 January 29, 1974 appears on late-night concert TV series, Midnight Special. February 8, 1974 Paramount Northwest (Supporting Fleetwood Mac) February 18, 1974 Austin City Colisseum, Austin, TX (Supporting Badfinger) February 20, 1974 Southern Alberta Jubilee Auditorium, Calgary, AB March 15, 1974 North Penn High School Gym, Lansdale, PA (Supporting Badfinger) April 30-May 1, 1974 The Mainpoint, Philadelphia, PA May 21: returns to England for the third time and appears on BBC-2’s The Old Grey Whistle Test performing Sally Go Round the Roses and Dolphins. Band consists of Charlie Whitney on guitar, Tim Hinkley on bass, and Ian Wallace on drums. July 11, 1974 Allen Park Civic Center, Detroit, MI (supporting Aerosmith) July 18, 1974 Hilversum, NED (Summerconcert ’74 with Van Morrison, Doobie Bros., Allman Brothers, Mahavishnu Orchestra also on the bill) July 20, 1974 Knebworth Park, Knebworth, ENG (Supporting The Allman Brothers Band, The Doobie Brothers, Van Morrison, The Mahavishnu Orhcestra & The Sensational Alex Harvey Band) With Art Johnson (guitar), Jim Fielder (bass), Buddy Helm (drums) and Mark Tiernan (keyboards). Setlist: “Nighthawkin'”, “Dolphins”, “Get on Top”, “Devil Eyes”, “Buzzin’ Fly”, “Sweet Surrender,” “Honeyman”. July 27, 1974 Wollman Rink, New York City, NY (Supporting Blood, Sweat & Tears) August 27, 1974 Central Park’s Schaeffer Music Festival, New York City, NY (Supporting Blood, Sweat & Tears) Setlist: “Honeyman”, “Sally Go Round The Roses”, Medley (“The River”, “I Had A Talk With My Woman”, “Buzzin Fly”), “Get On Top / Devil Eyes”, “Sweet Surrender”, “Bring It On Up”, “Dolphins”, “Gypsy Woman”. November 9, 1974 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (supported by Rory Gallagher & Rush) November 27, 1974 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (supporting Aerosmith With Savoy Brown) 1975 January 1975 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA January 1975 Starwood, Los Angeles, CA With Joe Falsia (guitar), Buddy Helm (drums), Jeff Eyrich (bass) and John Herren (keyboards). Setlist: “Buzzin’ Fly”, “Get On Top”, “Devil’s Eyes”, “Nighthawkin'”, “Dolphins”, “Sally Go Round The Roses”. January 21, 1975 Le Bataclan, Paris, FRA February 7-8, Longshoreman’s Hall – Fisherman’s Wharf, San Francisco, CA (Support by the Flaming Groovies) March 1975 The Golden Bear, Huntington Beach April/May 1975 Phoenix, AZ (Supported by Hollye Levin) May 4, 1975 Michigan Concert Palace, Detroit, MI May 9-11, 1975 Starwood, Los Angeles, CA (Band now consists of Joe Falsia on guitar, Jeff Elrick on bass, Buddy Hamilton on drums, and John Harrison on organ. With Joe Falsia (lead guitar), Jeff Eyrich (bass), John Herren (keyboards) and Buddy Helm (drums). Setlist: “Honey Man”, “Blue Melody”, “Tijuana Moon”, “Sally Go Round The Roses”, “Helpless”, “Who Could Deny You”, “Dolphins”, instrumental, “Nighthawkin”, “Stone In Love”. June 1975 Valentine Theater, Toledo, OH June 1975 The Ledgerock, Wayne, MI June 28, 1975 Electric Ballroom, Dallas, TX June 29, 9:42 pm: Tim Buckley dies (age 28) of an accidental heroin overdose at his apartment in Santa Monica; autopsied by coroner Dr. Joseph Choi, who concludes that Buckley died from acute heroin/morphine and ethanol alcohol intoxication due to inhalation and ingestion of overdose. Early July: after wake and funeral at Wilshire Funeral Home in Santa Monica, Buckley’s body is cremated and his ashes are scattered on the Pacific Ocean; charged with murder for supplying Buckley with the fatal overdose, Richard Keeling is convicted of manslaughter and serves four months in prison.